


a modern love affair

by theflowerchildandthepunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Cell Phone, Daddy Kink, Draco has a daddy kink, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Modern AU, Or Witches, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Technology, Wedding, just a whole lot of bullshit, the whole ass Weasley gang, they aren't wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerchildandthepunk/pseuds/theflowerchildandthepunk
Summary: “Molly Weasley ascended straight from the pits of hell and has ridiculous notions of me being a good girl and responsible, like she hasn’t caught me doing a body shot off of Percy or convincing Charlie to let me take his motorcycle for a spin. I don’t even know how to ride a bike, forget about a fucking motorcycle,” Hermione said seriously, tucking her hair behind her ears and looking at Draco like he should just understand where she was coming from since he had been dealing with Molly Weasley for the last ten years. He did.(or the AU where they're college kids and it's not the 1990's anymore)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	a modern love affair

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i read a whole ass series like this yesterday and basically said "fuck yes, but make it drarry" so here we are  
> 2.unedited as fuck  
> 3.this is literally just an indulgence, i'm working the isolation until for 12 hours a day and i need something to keep me fucking sane and apparently this is it  
> 4.while it's not good, i think it's pretty funny and i hope you enjoy

“I look like my great-nan’s sofa threw up,” Ginny hissed, smiling weakly when the sales associate who had been helping them looked up from her spot by the accessories. 

Draco hummed in agreement, offering her a wince. The gown, if it could even really be called that, was  _ hideous _ . The salmon pink clashed horribly with Ginny’s copper hair, and the unfortunate floral print reminded him of a collage of all the hawaiian shirts Ron insisted on wearing. It had  _ shoulder pads _ , for Merlin’s sake. Add in the pointless asymmetrical hemline and bow sitting at the base of Ginny’s spine, Hermione’s pick was turning out to be a complete disaster.

“It looked prettier on the website model,” Hermione mumbled, and Draco snorted into his hand when Ginny whirled around to glare at her future sister-in-law. “I just thought it would look nice since we’re getting married in the garden and the flowers would match.”

“Yeah, the website model who is probably a size zero and didn’t get cursed with the fucking man shoulders that run in this goddamned psychotic family! The family that  _ you’re  _ willingly joining, because you’re a  _ fucking psycho _ too if this dress is anything to go by!”

Draco nudged Hermione aside and tuned out their bickering as he looked through the gowns on the rack closest to him. Most people couldn’t even handle being in the same room as them when they got like this, let alone still be near them, but none of those people were Draco. He had been best friends with Ginny for over a decade, and then Hermione had shown up four years ago and it was like the three of them had been attached at the hip since birth. Ron still shuddered when he thought about the sleepover he had interrupted two years ago, the three of them tangled together on the bed with the Notebook on in the background and entirely too many used tissues scattered across the blanket for their own good. 

Draco flicked his eyes between Ginny and the dress that had caught his eye before shaking his head and slipping the hanger further up the poll. Hermione went to grab it and he slapped her hand away, ignoring the glare she gave him.

“I’d rather wear a fucking radish costume, do you hear me? Hermione, stop looking at the dresses - that thing is the color of baby  _ shit _ ,  _ put it back! _ ” Ginny whisper yelled, finally hopping off of the ridiculous stage that she had to stand on to see her dress in all of its awful wonder. “ _ I will wear a radish costume to your fucking wedding if you don’t let Draco do his job!” _

Hermione blinked slowly at Ginny and allowed Draco to take the truly horrendous dress out of her hands, and it really was the color of baby shit. Baby shit and the nasty green sludge that congealed around the perimeter of ponds. “Where in the absolute holy fuck would you get a  _ radish costume _ in fucking  _ July _ ?”

Draco shoved the teal dress he had pulled off the rack into Ginny’s hands and pushed her towards the dressing room, yanking the curtain behind him once they were inside. “Probably Luna, do you not remember the literal fucking lion head she made when Gin was still playing hockey? I bet if we looked hard enough in her closet that we could probably find enough shit to never have to buy another Halloween costume ever again.”

He heard Hermione snort while he unzipped Ginny’s dress, tossing it in a heap in the corner. It honestly didn’t even deserve that much kindness, but it was sort of illegal to set fire to clothes that you weren’t ever going to buy. He helped Ginny step into the dress and tug it up her body, zipping it while she held it against her chest. Hermione yanked the curtain back and chunked a sparkling silver belt at Ginny’s head, giving her a sweet smile when Ginny just flipped her off.

“Be nice about my girlfriend,” Ginny snapped, furiously blushing that particular shade of pink that only redheads seemed to be able to achieve. “She’s too pure for this world and you two goddamned clowns can fuck off.”

Draco led Ginny to the stage and helped her climb up it, smoothing the train of the dress out and arranging it so they could see what she would look like walking down the aisle from behind. She also wasn’t wrong about Luna. The first time Draco had met her, she ended up rolling an egg over his face and chest and then cracking it in a giant cauldron full of saltwater and candle wax before telling him that he would meet his soulmate sometime in the summer of an undetermined year. He had tried very hard to talk Ginny out of her Great Bisexual Awakening of 2018 after that, but she had just looked him up and down and pointed out that he had no less than three rainbows within his outfit - and that he was the literal definition of a twink.

Draco tied the belt Hermione had thrown at Ginny around her waist, smoothing his hands against the satin material. He cocked his head at the dangling straps at her shoulders and snapped them back into place, moving backwards to let Hermione look at the whole picture.

“Do you think I should ask her to the wedding?” Ginny asked, running her hand over her buzzcut and letting Hermione tug her until she was turned sideways.

“I mean, she  _ is  _ your girlfriend and I assume you’re not taking anyone else; so yeah - asking her would probably be a good idea,” Draco sneered, shaking his head fondly when Ginny threw her hands up in exasperation.

“But she’s my  _ girlfriend _ , it’s implied that I expect her to come with me as my date. Who the fuck else would I take?”

“She doesn’t look like her nan’s sofa anymore,” Hermione muttered to herself, reaching out and trailing her fingertips over Ginny’s bare shoulders. Draco winked at Ginny when they made eye contact in the mirror. They were pretty used to Hermione getting lost in her own head while they had their own separate conversation.

“So, like, the whole time we’re dating I’m supposed to  _ ask _ her to be my date instead of just assuming she will be? What kind of bullshit is that?”

Hermione thumped Ginny on the back of the head and nodded at Draco. “The kind that gets you a happy girlfriend, and if you’re really lucky it gets you laid. Now shut the fuck up and take the dress off - stop fucking  _ pouting _ Draco, for Christ’s sake - so we can go pay for it. I’m craving matcha mochi and I’m pretty damned positive that we won’t be able to find a better dress for you given how little time we have left.”

“That’s because you’re a whore and got knocked up and your lovely fiance wants to marry you before you’re so far along that his mother can’t be tricked about the due date anymore,” Draco said sweetly, dodging the hand sanitizer that Hermione had dug out of her purse and threw at his head.

“Molly Weasley ascended straight from the pits of hell and has ridiculous notions of me being a  _ good girl _ and  _ responsible _ , like she hasn’t caught me doing a body shot off of Percy or convincing Charlie to let me take his motorcycle for a spin. I don’t even know how to ride a  _ bike _ , forget about a fucking  _ motorcycle,” _ Hermione said seriously, tucking her hair behind her ears and looking at Draco like he should just understand where she was coming from since he had been dealing with Molly Weasley for the last ten years. He did.

“Speaking of mum, did you ever find a date for the wedding?” Ginny called through the curtain, poking her head out briefly to roll her eyes. “She was telling Bill about how sad it was that you would be the only one there without someone special, and he’s basically accepted that he’ll have to offer himself up as your date so she’ll shut the hell up about it.”

“I already dibbed Ron’s best man,” Draco shrugged, taking the dress out of Ginny’s hand when she held it over the curtain. “He just doesn’t know it yet.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and caught the silver belt that was thrown in their general area. “You mean the guy he plays PlayStation with?” Ginny came out with only one shoe on and leaned against Draco to slip the other on her foot, looking up at him with an identical expression.

“Like, Harry or something? I think? I don’t know, I asked Ron about him and he said that he was a good guy so there’s that."

“Oh my God,” Ginny groaned, yanking her dress out of his hands and starting towards the register; looking over her shoulder at them as they trailed behind her. “Is he even  _ hot _ ? Do you even know what he  _ looks  _ like?”

“His PlayStation picture is a cartoon man who wears a helmet and has purple skin, but somehow I still think that’s better than Bill - no offence, Gin. Your brother is just a little too old for me to have as a date, even a fake one.”

“And why is that?” Hermione sputtered, clearly trying to understand his line of thinking. Bill was  _ hot _ . Draco knew that he would never do anything sleazy or make him uncomfortable in any way. But still - 

“I’d rather not end up calling anybody in that family  _ Daddy _ , I have enough nightmares about you doing it to Ron.”

“ _ Gross!” _

  
_ “ _ Don’t blame me, blame Hermione. She asked."

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always welcome


End file.
